Cutler Beckett
Governor Cutler Beckett is a supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "Kingdom Hearts 2.6 - The Fantasmic Dreamtime" as a member of the Order of the White Rose, intending to bring about pure, uncompromising order upon the universe under their control. He later returns in "Return of the Keyblade", where he has transferred his allegiance to the forces of the Galactic Empire in the wake of Frollo's death and to profit from the rise of Emperor Palpatine's reign over the worlds. Story From Before Birth of A New Era to An Empire of Dreams Cutler Beckett was the Governor of the East India Trading Company. Born and raised in a prosperous merchant family in England, Cutler Beckett joined the East India Company after a fight with his father. For many years he faithfully served the Company, eventually becoming the Director of West African Imports and Exports for the Company. From his post in Calabar he organized a search for the mythical island of Kerma, hoping to find its legendary treasure. However, the quest for Kerma didn't succeed because he was betrayed by Captain Jack Sparrow, the man he trusted enough to place him in charge of his own ship, the merchantman Wicked Wench. Not only Sparrow didn't bring him the bearings of Kerma, but he also liberated a cargo of slaves which Beckett's patron Lord Penwallow needed for his plantation in the Bahamas. Since Sparrow's act ruined his chance to join the British nobility, Beckett ordered his men to burn the Wench and personally branded Sparrow as a pirate. Though his quest for a title was delayed, Beckett nonetheless continued to work for the Company. More than a decade after the burning of the Wicked Wench, Beckett was granted the title of Lord, eventually becoming the Company's governor. As a duly appointed representative of King George II, he led the Company's expansion in the Caribbean, taking control over Port Royal with the blessing of the Crown, turning it into his base of operations. With the huge EITC fleet and an army of mercenaries under his command, Lord Beckett made it his goal to forever annihilate piracy from the world, even if that meant a temporary alliance with the supernatural forces of the infamous pirate Jolly Roger. The Fantasmic Dreamtime (Reprises his role from Dead Man's Chest, is initially in league with Frollo due to their goals for order and control over the immaterial overlapping with one another; eventually decides to leave the White Rose Order when it looks as the Lord High Protector can not grant him his heart's desire) Return of the Keyblade (Reprises his role from At World's End; controls Davy Jones to do his bidding; now allied with the Galactic Empire to share in the Emperor's eventual rule over the entire cosmos; is assisted by General Grievous, who intends to betray him to steal the Dead Man's Chest for Darth Sidious' plans to recover the Tome of Prophecy and store the souls of his growing army) Appearance and Personality Beckett has a white wig with rolls on the sides of his head. He wears a black hat, a long dark grey coat with gold edges, a dark green shirt underneath, and black boots. Beckett is a manipulative and hostile man who despises all manner of criminals that may try to disrupt his idea of perfection and order, including pirates. As mentioned by Elizabeth, he is a power-hungry man who wants to rule and control the seas, as well as control anyone who is of worth to him in order to do so. Abilities Boss Strategy "Hmph. Death to Piracy, indeed." Boss Music: Vim and Vigor Not only do you have to deal with Beckett, you also have to do battle with a huge, tornado-like beast called the Maelstrom that swirls on and off the ship. Usually, Donald, Goofy, and your guest party member will attack one enemy while you focus on the other. The Maelstrom rampages over the ship, throwing lightning bolts and doing damage whenever it runs over you, while Beckett can deal damage with both his musket and his sword attacks. Beckett is a skilled swordsman and his combos can be deadly, especially if you're focusing on the Maelstrom. For that reason, take Beckett out first. He has a good deal of hit points, but he'll go down faster than Sao Feng, and once you beat him, the Maelstrom's not all that hard. Watch out for the Maelstrom's signature attack, it will send a huge wave of water rushing over the ship, and if you take a direct hit, you'll be heavily damaged. For that reason, whenever you see the wave coming, climb up the ship's netting and you'll be safe. This is a long and epic battle, but it's not too hard to win! Category:Villains Category:Order of the White Rose Category:The Galactic Empire Category:Nobility Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunslingers Category:Government Officials Category:Former Member of the High Council Category:Mastermind